36 Warrior Cat Deaths!
by TheSuperCupcake
Summary: Let's pay tribute to our favorite-and least favorite- deceased cats. Tell me who you want me to write about, and you might get chosen! Rated T for blood and all that jazz.
1. Brokentail's Death

**Okay, so I've always wanted to do a Warriors fanfic. So, I decided to start simple, and do a 36 Warrior Cat Deaths. 36 is my lucky number :)**

**So, tell me what death you want me to write about! I've read all the books, so don't be afraid to give me to make them semi-uncommon. So not anything like Bluestar or Feathertail's death. But I might do Feathertail's since I lurvs her :)**

**_I OWN NOTHING!_ Get that in your memory, since I am _not _going to put in _every _chapter!**

**_

* * *

_**

**The following chapter contains spoilers from: Forest of Secrets.**

**

* * *

**

"What are you waiting for, you scrawny old pest? Get on with it. Give me something for the pain." Brokentail demanded. I narrowed my amber eyes at my son.

"Alright, I will." I said, my voice cold. I turned to my medicine supply. I knew exactly what I was looking for. Berries that would end not only Brokentail's suffering, but all the Clans'. I thought about the innocent kits that died under the sharp claws of Brokentail as I pushed a bundle of berries towards the dark tom. I felt no regret in what I was about to do. I nudged the berries with my paw until Brokentail could touch them.

"Here. These will end your pain." I said coldly. Brokentail sniffed the berries, and ate them. I sunk my claws into the ground.

"You and my Clan cast me out and I came here." I hissed in his ear. "I was a prisoner, just like you. But ThunderClan treated me well, and at last they trusted me enough to be their medicine cat. You could've earned their trust too. But now-will any cat trust you ever again?"

* * *

"Do you think I care?" I spat as I swallowed the last of the berries. They left an odd sensation in my heavily built body, like everything was slowly ebbing away. My muscles slowly relaxed. The pain was going away.

I felt Yellowfang crouch over my body. "I know you care for nothing, Brokentail. Not your Clan, nor your honor, nor your _kin._" She hissed the last word.

"I have no kin!" I meowed icily.

"Wrong." Yellowfang said. I could feel her amber eyes bearing into my fur. "Your kin have been closer to you then you could ever dreamed. I'm your mother, Brokentail."

I attempted to draw out laughter. What was this old mouse-brain thinking?

"Spiders have spun webs in your brain, old one. Medicine cats never have kits." I said, remembering the Warrior Code, something I haven't followed in moons.

"That's why I had to give you up," Yellowfang said, her voice dripping with acidity. "But I never stopped caring…never. When you were a young warrior, I was so proud of you. And then you murdered Raggedstar. Your own _father. _You killed kits of our Clan, and left me to take the blame. You would've destroyed the Clan completely. So now it's time to put an end to all this treachery."

"An end? What do you mean, you old-" I rose to my paws, but collapsed as my bones gave way. I shuddered as my energy disappeared, like water dissolving. Slowly, but surely. My breath came in short gasps.

"What have you done?" I gasped in fury and confusion. "I can't…can't feel my paws. Can't breathe…"

"I fed you _deathberries._ I know this is your last life. Medicine cats always know." Yellowfang growled.

My jaws parted in a silent scream as I felt my life ebb away. Great StarClan, am I dying? I twitched my body violently, as if I could thrash my way out of death. My paws scrabbled in the dust, my chest heaved as I fought for air.

Finally, everything went black as memories flooded through me. Lizardstripe hissing and nipping at me, her slow death, becoming an apprentice. My father's blood lapping at my paws.

"I did everything I could, but he died." The last thing I heard, was a lie.

* * *

**Let me know who you want me to write about!**

_**-Cupcake**_


	2. Snowkit's Death

Thanks for the reviews! So, here are my reviewers ideas!

**Swiftpaw:** I probably will do him, because I love the black and white guy :) 75% chance of writing him.

**Hawkfrost:** I _will _do Hawkfrost, because he is one of my favorite characters! I loves him! Also, my school library has like, 5 copies of Sunset :) 90% chance.

**Moonflower:** I will most likely do her, but I might not since my library almost _never _has Bluestar's Prophecy. 30%

**Willowpelt**: Same with Moonflower, my library rarely has Super Editions, but there's a more likely chance I'll do her. 50%

**Sootfur:** It might take a while for me to get Twilight, but this is a definite. 98%

**Rainwhisker: **100%. That's all I have to say :)

**Smokepaw:** I will do him, because it'll be interesting to write about him. 100%

**Gorsepaw:** Yes, and no. Murder isn't exactly my type of thing. 50%

* * *

**Spoilers for: A Dangerous Path**

* * *

There I was, tumbling about in the middle of the camp clearing. It was so much fun! Chasing my tail wildly, pawing at the air. Mother had signaled me with her tail to stay put as she went behind the nursery.

I scented my mother, and looked up. She had a look of horror on her beautiful face. I tilted my head in confusion; why was she so frightened?

Suddenly I felt sharp pangs on my pack. I screeched in pain as it dug into my gleaming white fur. I saw Mother race after me, and she jumped up. What was happening? It all happened so fast. One minute I was tumbling on the ground, next I was high in the air. Mother jumped up, and grabbed onto me. Her claws lightly pierced my skin, and I screamed in pain. I saw cats scurry into dens. _Where are they going?_ I thought.

My mother suddenly fell off, and landed on the ground. I felt like screaming. What was going to happen to me?

* * *

_No! No! No! _I thought as the hawk threw me off. I fell to the ground with a thud. I had to get him back, or it would be the elders' den for me! But he was already high in the air, a tiny speck in the sky. I raised my tabby head, and let out a high wail. Sandstorm came towards me, trying to comfort me. I flicked her away with my tail. I was finished. I would never rear kits again. No more soft moss nests in the nursery. No more seeing my precious kit open his eyes. No more feeling tiny paws climb onto me. I was done. My life was over.

* * *

**Poor, poor Snowkit. I would of adored him if he became a warrior. I think his warrior name would of been Snoweyes, Snowwhisker, or Snowheart.**

**By the way, you don't have to worry about spoiling cats' deaths. I have read all the books, except the Manga. But I don't think anyone dies in the Manga. Anyways, you don't have to worry about spoilers either, because I list what book they die in, and which cat dies in the beginning.**

**Review!**


	3. Smokepaw's Death

**Okay this one's about Smokepaw! I did this chapter a different way, because if I didn't, it would just be one long paragraph in italics XD

* * *

**

**Spoilers for: Dawn**

* * *

Walking along a cliff with my Clan.

_Why do I have to do this? I'd rather clean the elders' den._

I look up at my mother Nightwing, whose black pelt is shining in the sun high light. I smell rocks, debris, and ThunderClan.

_Ugh, why do I have to go with _ThunderClan?

I see a small piece of borage on a rock ledge. I walk towards it.

_Maybe I can give it to Littlecloud. _

My mom looks towards me, and her eyes fill with terror. I roll my dark amber eyes, but look down.

_It is really deep…but I heard Littlecloud say he needs borage. It's a risk I'll take._

I continue walking towards the leaf, until I can grasp it in my jaws. I pick it up, and smile.

_I got it. See, Mom? _

Suddenly, I feel the rock ledge give away. I wail in terror as bits and pieces fall off. I attempt to scamper away, but the rock gives away, and I plunge into the depths of the gorge.

_I'm falling! Mom! Help me! Blackstar! Anyone? Please!_

I struggle in the air, the borage still in my jaws. I hear my clan mates' desperate screams. But on top of all of them, I hear my mother's loud wail.

_Mom! Please, don't grieve too long! _

I attempt to look up, but dust and rocks cloud my vision.

_How far is it until I die? Please, StarClan! Just end my suffering right here._

Pointy rocks scrape against my fur, and I yowl in pain. I suddenly hit cold ground. My breath comes in short gasps.

_I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead._

I lay on the stony ground, waiting to die, the borage still in my jaws.

_StarClan, take me now. Please…I don't want to live without Mother or ShadowClan._

I think about the cats that led me to my death. Tawnypelt, Stormfur, Brambleclaw, Crowpaw, and a ginger she-cat whose name I couldn't remember.

_It's their fault I'm lying on the ground, dying! It's their fault I would never see my mother again! It's their fault I'll never let ShadowClan know I'm a true warrior…

* * *

_

**Some alternate endings to this:**

**1**. He admits to himself that he likes Squirrelpaw XD I ditched that one because I thought it just seemed to awkward.

**2.** He survives, and changes his name to Smoke. I skipped it because an eight moon apprentice would _not _survive a fall that large.

* * *

**Any ideas?**


	4. Spottedleaf's Death

**Feathertail: 60%**

**Longtail: 99%**

**Flametail: 80% but later**

**Whitestorm: 100%**

**Runningwind: 80%**

**Brindleface: 79%**

**Shrewpaw: 80%**

**Oakheart: 75%**

**Mudclaw: 50%**

**Honeyfern: 60%**

**Now onto the chapter!

* * *

**

**SPOILERS FOR: INTO THE WILD**

* * *

Spottedleaf sniffed at her herbs. She was fully stocked, although she would have to get some more watermint. She stretched her limbs and licked her beautiful tortoiseshell coat.

A sharp tang hit Spottedleaf's nose. She recognized the scent, and hissed quietly. It was the scent of ShadowClan, and more specifically, Clawface.

Suddenly, Spottedleaf felt weight on her shoulders, and claws ripping at her fur. Spottedleaf attempted to shriek in pain, only to be cut off by her blood exiting her mouth.

"Well well well…. Spottedleaf…." the brown tom murmured in her ear. He quickly placed his paw on her head and pinned it down. Spottedleaf felt her neck stretch until the bones couldn't reach any further. Clawface lowered his head to her neck. Spottedleaf struggled under Clawface, but she was too weak, and too inexperienced. Clawface sunk his sharp teeth into Spottedleaf's neck. Spottedleaf felt it hit a nerve, and blood came gushing out. She shuddered, and closed her eyes. Clawface got off of Spottedleaf, and laughed.

"Bye-bye Spotty." He said evilly. Spottedleaf felt light, like she was being carried away into nothing. She opened her eyes weakly, and saw her brother Redtail.

"R-Redtail?" she murmured. "B-But…I thought you…d-dead." Redtail nodded.

"I am dead." He meowed quietly. "But it's your time to join me now Spottedleaf." Spottedleaf groaned in horror, the best she could do at that time.

"No…I don't want to die," she murmured weakly.

"No one wants to die, Spottedleaf. But come with me. All the pain will be gone, I promise." Redtail murmured. Spottedleaf grunted.

"H-how?"

"Let yourself drift away, Spottedleaf." He said. Spottedleaf relaxed her muscles, and let her blood wash over her slender body. She felt light again, and felt like she was rising.

"That's it, Spottedleaf." Redtail said. Spottedleaf felt herself getting stronger, and soon enough she could move her legs and open her eyes. She looked back down at camp. Her body was lying there, not moving, and covered in blood. Frostfur ran in, and let out a wail of grief. _Oh Frostfur, don't grieve for too long. Please?_

Spottedleaf followed Redtail into the sky. She thought about Firepaw. She loved him. She had to admit it. She was dead now, no one would care. She would watch over him forever. The tortoiseshell she-cat would watch him turn into a warrior, save the Clan, and possibly become leader of ThunderClan.

Watching Firepaw become a warrior.

_I'm proud of you, Fireheart. If only I wasn't a medicine cat, and I was alive._

Seeing Fireheart rescue WindClan.

_Fireheart, be careful. I wouldn't want you to join me yet._

Observing Fireheart fighting Tigerclaw.

_He's bigger, but you're faster and never scared._

Fireheart becomes deputy.

_I knew it, Fireheart. You were destined to lead this Clan._

Fireheart becomes Firestar.

_I love you, Firestar.

* * *

_

**Ah, Spottedleaf. Always poking her nose in Firestar's privacy.**


	5. Oakheart's Death

**Feel free to slap me.

* * *

**

**CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM: FOREST OF SECRETS**

* * *

I growled at Redtail. The small tortoiseshell deputy ran forward, and I had no choice but to run. I quickly turned around, and ran as far as I could. Little did I know I was running to my death. I skidded to a stop underneath a ledge of rocks.

"You're losing warriors, Redtail." I growled. "What type of deputy lets his warriors get hurt over a piece of land that _rightfully belongs to RiverClan?" _Redtail snarled.

"It belongs to ThunderClan!" Redtail snarled, his amber eyes cold. I unsheathed my claws.

Suddenly, Redtail's amber eyes looked up, and filled with horror.

"O-Oakheart!" she yowled. I flicked my tail impatiently.

"What?" I demanded, annoyed. Redtail stayed frozen, except for the twitching of his ginger tail.

A loud crack broke the quiet atmosphere. I looked up, only to see giant gray slabs plummet towards me. My mind screeched in horror as I felt heavy weight plummet on my muscular body. My legs gave away, and I fell to the ground. _I'm going to die. _I heard my bones snap, and Redtail's yowls of pain.

* * *

"Oakheart? Father?" said a small voice. I opened my eyes. I saw a small, white and gray she-kit, who had stars in her soft fur. Her bright blue eyes met my amber ones.

"W-Who are you? Where am I?" I asked. The kit padded forward and touched noses with me.

"I'm Mosskit. You and Bluestar's kit, but I never made the journey to RiverClan." The kit said. My eyes widened. My thoughts flew back to a leaf-bare night, the coldest I've ever seen. _Where's the third one? _I had asked Bluefur. Her blue-gray fur was ruffled, and Mistykit and Stonekit were mewling in protest. My beloved mate looked weak and frail as she said, _"Dead."_

"Y-You're the kit I lost…to the cold." I stammered. Mosskit nodded.

"Come. You're joining StarClan." Mosskit said in a tiny voice. I was dead. The memory of me would fade into nothing. I would never see Bluestar or Mistyfoot or Stonefur again. I wouldn't see Crookedstar again. I would never feel my body grow stronger with a bite of fish. I wouldn't feel the adrenaline of battle rush through my veins. I would never feel Bluestar's clear blue gaze rest on me again. I wouldn't see Mistyfoot or Stonefur become the best warriors the forest have ever seen.

I would _never ever _walk the forest again.

* * *

**Ah, I liked Oakheart. **


End file.
